beyond_the_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Create A Character!
Welcome to our Character help page! Characters are essential to any story. Just like us, characters create plots, settings and situations. Because of this, it is important that a player know everything about the character they are creating. To help with this (let's face it, sometimes characters are tricky) we've compiled some resources online that you might find useful from beginning to end. Check those out, and links for our game, on this page. Personality You have one, your characters want one too! We've found some sites that help writers understan how to best form a character. We also found ones that help us understand ourselves, too. Browse some of the links below if you need help working through you character's personality. Personality Test Center In a way it is easier to think of characters as mini-people, sort of like an ipod and an ipod nano. both are pretty cool, but one is more complex (and expensive), bigger, and overall more fleshed out. A nano or a shuffle are sort of like condensed, smaller versions. Your character should not be a fictional version of you (really, bad things happen when players do this. If you feel like your character is too much like you, please change some of the major points). Rather, he or she should be their own person. If you want to fill out the personality test linked above, make sure you fill it out from your character's perspective. For example, you wouldn't organize your desk to the point that it seems like an obsessive compulstion, but your character does. So, you would say yes, you do. The results of this test may give you great insight into your character either by being right, or by making you disagree with everything the results say. Name Names are really funny. Have you noticed that some people fit the meaning behind their names? That's because names are important. We've compiled a few resources to help with that! 20000-names has given names organized by nationality, like English, French, Arabic, Chinese, etc. Organized the same way, behindthename has the same system as 20000-names in addition to sorting names alphabetically. This website is for surnames. Physical Appearance Uh oh! We haven't gotten to this section yet. We'll take care of it ASAP, promise! Character Categories Categories are marvelous and incredibly useful. We're a big believer in placing characters in multiple categories so that you can see how many characters are fathers, mothers, female, male, who was born where, etc. The character category features things like *Where your character was born *Where they live now *What race(s) they are *Their gender *and many more! We have multiple categories, but we even have a category for that! You can check it out here. Requested and Available Characters Some players have characters linked to them, ones that influence their life in some strong way and the player would love to see those shoes filled. Some players are looking to take on another character, but have no idea what they want to play or who he/she would come into contact with. It's a great match! We list characters specifically requested in addition to providing a link to our Available Characters category Our Requested Characters *Character Request Forum Available Characters Character Applications As a policy, Terok Nor administrators have to approve a profile before you begin to play. I know, it can be frustrating, but we're usually pretty prompt, within 24 hours, in getting back to you about your profile. This applies to all profiles, even those being submitted by players who already have a character. All players must have a role play sample on file with the admin, though you only have to have one. You don't have to suibmit a role play sample with your 2+ characters. Check out our profile here! Still Need Help? That's fine! Sometimes all the answers haven't been answered because the questions haven't come up yet...or they have and we forgot to put them on here! If you still have questions, feel free to post them on this forum. A member of Beyond the Veil's staff or helpful player will get to your question as soon as we can! Category:Incomplete Category:Help Me!